


I: Immortality

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Arm rings are exchanged. Axes are gifted.Sequel toF: Forever
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 24





	I: Immortality

Eivor has gone missing.

On their  _ blasted wedding day _ .

Unbeknownst to Eivor, Vili has scouted the entire Settlement and no one else knows where Eivor has disappeared to. But he was no runaway groom. He was still in Ravensthorpe, just hidden from sight.

There, by the waterfall is Eivor and a few of the kids. Eivor’s on the ground with his legs tucked under him and a soft smile grazing his lips. His eyes were closed—he was laughing. Chuckling with amusement.

A girl is behind him, hands bunched in his hair. Flowers. A lot of them. All threaded and weaved into his hair. Eivor has his hair grown out, and yet his aurora eyes remain seen. A blessing. “You're going to be the prettiest bride!” One of them giggles.

One of Eivor's beautiful mint frosted eyes opens at her glee. His smile remains. Oh, so very beautiful he is. “A bride, you say?”

The girl nods. “We all know Vili's too ugly to be the bride, Eivor.”

Eivor… does not want to laugh but he does. “If Arse-stick could hear you kids now, oh, how much silver I would give to see his face.”

But he doesn’t notice Vili is there, watching him. There was a shadow over his eyes, washing over him like a wave. He doesn’t notice Vili is no longer there, walking away from him. There was a droop in his shoulders, burdening thoughts washing over him like a wave of lava.

The smile does not last. Eivor starts to think as the girls weave flowers into his hair.  Is this a mistake? Is this what Eivor wants? Does Vili really want to live on Midgard with Eivor by his side? Surely… maybe… there were others better than Eivor. Stronger, wiser, faster…

Better.

The waterfall is loud. Alive. Eivor’s fireflies brighten the dark of the night.

When it is time, Eivor—

Forgets to breathe.

_ Vili. _

It was magic, Vili in black and gold. They do not diminish the Jarl's eyes, no. They brighten them. Warm pools of hazelnut with a tinge of honey. Vili walks with such poise and elegance, Eivor forgets Vili is the son of Hemming Jarl. His smile at his fiancé. He’s waiting for Vili. His lips curves into a smile, and they move.

_ You’re late to your own wedding, Vili Jarl. _

One. Two. Ten steps. Vili stands facing Eivor, and Snotingham’s Jarl takes his hands. Warm pools of hazelnut with a tinge of honey does he see swimming in Vili’s eyes.

“I hope what you give me is not a stick.”

“Do I need to remind you that it was supposed to be a Dragon’s tail?”

“That was  _ not  _ a Dragon’s tail in my eyes, Arse-stick. That was but a stick..”

“Intriguing. Would you like for me to tell everyone here how you ran around the village naked after drowning yourself in mead?”

“Ah… it  _ was _ a Dragon’s tail. I apologise for my mistake.”

Arm rings are exchanged. Axes are gifted.

A kiss remains immortal in Ravensthorpe. Their happiness remains immortal in Ravensthorpe.

No Seer needs foresight to know their marriage would bring the ultimate peace everyone has been chasing. No Seer needs Seidr magic to know Eivor and Vili would be immortalised within song and prose, known for their love and happiness.

  
  



End file.
